


New Year's Eve

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [15]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: The Hammer family finish their meal and head back to the villa. Timmy puts the kids to bed before Armie corners him in their bedroom.





	New Year's Eve

They returned to the table and Timmy quite happily sat and ate his meal alongside assisting Harper with hers. At least with her being 3, he only had to ensure that her food was cut up into bite-size pieces. Despite their judging looks, Timmy ignored Michael and Dru, focusing on himself and eating the majority of his food. What Timmy couldn’t manage, Armie happily finished. “Are we stopping for dessert or is everyone full?” Michael asked, clearly wanting to leave sooner rather than later.

“Ice cream! Ice cream!” Harper chanted.

“I’d quite like one. Can we look at the menu?” Timmy asked, quietly. Armie nodded, smiling as he subtly caressed Timmy’s bump again.

“More food? You’re going to put weight on.” Dru commented, frowning at Timmy.

“No shit.” Timmy snapped. “I might be trying to.” Michael and Dru looked alarmed, and angry.

“That was unnecessary, you shouldn’t talk to people like that. And in front of young, impressionable children too. Apologise to my wife.” Michael demanded.

“Timmy has nothing to apologise for. If you weren’t being cruel to him in the first place then there would’ve been no need for his response. I don’t like you being rude to someone that I care about.” Armie defended.

“Don’t hurt Timmy. I love Timmy. He’s nicer than you. I don’t like you.” Harper stated forcefully, folding her arms across her chest. It made Armie feel great that his children adored Timmy so much. When Timmy was around, no one else stood a chance with Harper. It would’ve made things difficult for the couple if Harper and Ford didn’t like Timmy but it was very tough to dislike the brunette once you got to know him. Liz had to try her best not to smirk, it was very funny to see her in-laws being put in their place by a 3-year-old. Viktor was quietly laughing at the looks on his parents faces.

Luckily, Brooke seemed to sense the tension and arrived at that moment. “Let me get these plates out of your way. Are you wanting to look at the dessert menu?”

“Yes, please.” Liz smiled.

“I’ll take these plates out of your way and bring you some menus.” Brooke responded.

“Why are you wanting to put weight on?” Dru asked, not trying to make conversation, but just to be nosey.

“That’s not really appropriate. If Timmy wanted you to know then I’m sure he would have told you.” Liz commented.

When Brooke brought the dessert menus, Harper climbed into Timmy’s lap, trying to hold onto Armie without leaving Timmy’s lap. It resulted in Armie putting his arm around the back of Timmy’s chair, leaning close to both his daughter and his pregnant lover as they studied the menu. Michael and Dru looked at them weirdly – to those who didn’t know, the pair did have an oddly close friendship. Liz smiled as she watched them, discreetly taking a photo, this was exactly how they were going to look when it was their child wanting their attention.

“I can’t decide between the Mile High Chocolate Gateau and the Ice Cream Brownie Slice.” Timmy told his partner.

“I think you should get the Mile High Chocolate Gateau.” Armie winked.

“Do you want to share it with me?” Timmy mumbled, trying to hide the flush on his face at Armie's recollection of the time they had sex in an airplane bathroom.

“You enjoy it. If there’s any you don’t want then I’ll finish it.” Armie replied, gazing fondly at Timmy as he talked to Harper.

When Brooke brought out the desserts, Timmy couldn’t wait to tuck in, his chocolate gateau looked amazing. Timmy, Harper and Ford were the only ones having dessert, everyone else at the table had ordered a hot drink to try and calm the alcohol flowing through their systems. Armie was quite relieved that his parents were slowing it down as they were rude enough when sober, Armie didn’t want them to get drunk as he was angry enough with them already. Armie felt bad for having swore in front his children but he was so defensive of Timmy it was unreal, no one spoke to his love like that and got away with it – it’s part of the reason he had to abandon social media. Timmy did manage to eat all of his chocolate gateau, with the exception of the spoonful he offered to Armie, who happily accepted.

Once all the food was gone, Dru clicked her fingers to summon Brooke who arrived promptly, still with a smile on her face despite how rudely she was being treated. “Can I get you anything else?” She asked.

“Just the bill, please.” Armie replied, flashing her a gentle smile. She took away the desert dishes and slid the bill onto the table. All of the adults, except Timmy, got out their wallets or purses to put some cash in the middle as the Hammer family usually did at group meals. When Timmy did move to get some money out, Armie’s hand clasped around his wrist. “I’ll get it for you.”

“I can pay for myself.” Timmy replied.

“I know you can but it’s my treat.” Armie smiled, gazing fondly at the brunette. Dru and Michael were once again looking at the pair with confusion and distain, whereas Viktor looked on in complete understanding what was going on. They left any change as a tip for their waitress and put their coats on. Liz put Ford back into his pram and wrapped the blanket around him, Harper insisted on staying with Timmy, but Armie was the one who carried her back to the villa, wanting to be cautious due to the baby and all of the food Timmy had just eaten. To keep Harper satisfied, Timmy linked his arm through Armie’s, snuggling in close.

Viktor couldn’t believe how happy his brother looked with his young co-star – he doubted he’d ever seen Armie so happy before. Though he did feel a little bit sorry for Liz who was being completely ignored in favour of Timmy.

Liz didn’t mind, she just wanted Armie to be happy – and he was. As she’d stated numerous times before, she adored Timmy, if she had anything against their relationship then she would’ve said so. Liz was not someone who kept quiet, she generally tended to say what was on her mind although she’d had to bite her tongue at the meal with her in-laws before she gave the game away. How could anyone not love Timmy?

Armie led the way to the villa they were staying in, his parents and Viktor trailing behind. When they arrived back at the villa, Timmy carried Ford upstairs with Harper in tow, leaving Armie and Liz to be gracious hosts. Ford had already fallen asleep so Timmy took off his shirt and shorts, carrying him over to the changing table as he was in need of a fresh nappy.  He slept through the process of being changed so Timmy lay him down in the cot, kissing his forehead before leaving the room. Timmy then took Harper to the bathroom so that she could be bathed, she also needed to use the potty to avoid an accident. When Harper was clean and her hair had been washed, Timmy lifted her out of the bath and settled her on the potty. After she’d used it, Timmy poured the contents down the toilet and washed his hands as Harper stood wrapped in a towel. He took the young girl’s hand and led her through to her room, getting a pull-up from the bag and a fresh nightgown. Unfortunately for Timmy, or maybe it was lucky, but Harper didn’t want to sleep yet, she was hyped up from her ice cream. Timmy read 5 stories from her fairy tale book before turning on her nightlight and sitting down next to her, gently stroking the side of her face. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep then. Timmy placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, turning around to once again find Armie stood in the doorway.

When Timmy was within reach, Armie grabbed his hand and led the brunette to their bedroom, pushing him against the door and claiming his lips as soon as the door was shut. “Armie! Your parents are downstairs!” Timmy exclaimed.

“Looks like you’re going to need to be extra quiet.” Armie responded, Timmy moaned at that. “I don’t have enough time to fuck you now, but I’ll make sure you’re prepared for later.” Armie then put his hands down the back of Timmy’s jeans, cupping the brunette’s ass as he spread Timmy’s cheeks open and began to circle a finger around Timmy’s entrance. Timmy moaned quietly, but still too loud considering Hops and Ford were asleep and Michael and Dru didn’t know about them. When Armie finally pressed a finger inside Timmy’s ass, Armie had to quickly surge forwards and capture the brunette’s mouth so he could swallow the moan that spilled from Timmy. It wasn’t long before Armie had 3 fingers inside Timmy and the brunette was on the edge. Timmy took Armie’s other hand in his mouth, tongue circling around the digits as he spilled in his underwear. “Do you want some help cleaning yourself up before coming downstairs to join us?”

“I’ll be fine, but you’d better go before someone gets suspicious.” Timmy smiled, remaining stood on unsteady legs.

“Take your time. I love you both.” Armie whispered, pressing a kiss to Timmy’s lips.

“We love you, too.”


End file.
